Metz the babysitter
by co toon's
Summary: Eathon and Sandra need a break from their kids, so Metz steps in. All should end well. Only problem is that Dante isn't found of taking care of a baby.


Metz just got off of the phone. His friend, Eathon, and his wife were needing a break from taking care of the little girl and baby boy, and Metz said he come over and take care of them.

Well, only if he could get a sertain young seeker to come along with him...

Dante wasn't a stubborn child, well for an 10 year old, but he doesn't like take care of younger children, especially baby. He like being on his own. Meny child see Dante as a bit of a nerd. It wouldn't be a easy to get Dante to come but Metz was determined to help his friend out.

Metz walked to Dante room and knocked on the door.

"yes?"

"Dante, I need to talk to you."

"come in" Dante said happy.

Metz ender the room to see Dante drawing on a note pad with soulwing on his shoulder. His room had a big bed with large window. His room was a pale yellow. He smiled at Metz then said "so what do you want to say?"

Metz sat down next to him and signed. No comes the hard part.

"you know Eathon Lambert?"

"yeah he's one of your friends"

"well, I think you know that he has 2 kids. A boy and a girl. Well, he and his wife need a little break form them and I said I would help-"

"WHAT!? Your leave me here to babysit some kid!?"

"No, we leave to babysit some kids this weekend."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I don't want to be stuck with some 4 year olds !"

"firstly the girl's 6 and the boy's only a couple mouths old"

**I don't want to be stuck in a house with a annoying baby! I hate it! I hate you! I hate those kids! I hate being stuck with babies!"**

"YOU ARE A BABY! Look one of my closest friend need some time to hims, I want to help him. You can come with me or stay here by yourself!" Metz yelled. Dante let out a whing and soulwing fluttered his wings carefully. He was trying to carm the boy.

Metz signed "oh, Dante, you know I don't like shouting at you but I what to do this" Metz patted Dante head and Dante came close. He snuggle under Metz arm and leant his head on Metz chest. Soulwing now stood on the bed frame.

"A-are they nice?" he finally said.

"yes, well you can't talk to Lok, but the girl's nice."

"Lok?"

"that what the baby's called.The girl is called Cathy."Metz said softly. They don't usually fight, but sometimes it get to a point where you need to shout. Dante always forgives Metz in the end.

"when are you going?'

"WE are going tomorrow, midday. Do you need me to help you pack?"

"no, I'm not going"

"...Dante"

"do I have to?"

"yes"

"fine, but I can pack my stuff myself!"

Metz smiled and look at Dante. Look like it going to be a very long weekend. Eathon said Cathy was a bit like Dante, as in stubborn and smart. Hopefully they'll play together and Metz can take care of the Lok. Metz didn't know what Dante would do to him. Dante would possibly shout at the baby or avoid him at all costs.

time skip*

It was the afternoon, Metz and Dante just got out of the plane. It had been a quiet ride. Metz only talking to Dante around 5 time, most of the interaction were short interaction.

When they got off, Metz look around for Eathon. Lukely, it only took a couple of minutes. He was standing near a shop

"Eathon!"

"Metz, it been to long. And is that little Dante vale?"

"I'm not little."

"Well to me you are. anyway, let get back to the house. I'll worry Sandra if I'm not back soon."

"Sandra?"

"That the name of his wife, Dante" Metz said as he ruffled Dante's hair. Eathon smiled and led them to the car. Eathon talked about where to find thing for Lok and what Cathy's homework is. He stopped at the car and turned to them.

"one last thing, They don't know about Titan. My children that it. They're both to young, please don't tell them about it okay?"

"Why does the age matter?"

"of course, don't worry!"Metz said smiling. Dante quietly growled as he sat in the car.

When they got to Eathon's house, a girl with blonde pigtails came running up to Eathon. She had a blue dress on.

"DADDY!" She screamed as Eathon pick her up.

"hey sweetie, miss me?" He said.

"Yeah. Lok started to cry and mummy can't get him to stop."

"oh that's not good. I was hoping he would be asleep. Sorry for about that Metz."

"Don't worry about it."

"Cathy this is Metz. He the one who will be taking care of you this weekend." he said to Cathy. She waved at Metz, then look at Dante.

"who that boy?"

"He called Dante Vale. He'll be staying here to."

Dante stormed out the car glanced at the ground then said "Can we go in now?"

"yes, this way" Eathon said, as they walked to the house, Cathy still in his arms. Dante and Metz walking slowly behind them. Once they entered the house, a lady with a crying baby in her arms walk to them.

"Eathon there you are, I was starting to worry. Lok won't stop crying." She said.

"oh, that not good, let me see." He said putting Cathy down and going to hold the little baby. As soon as he did, Lok started to carm down. His little hands lifting up to his farther.

"Well, he definitely love you more." She said jokingly. "oh you must be Metz! It a pleasure. I'm Sandra."

"hello, Sandra." Metz said. Dante stod by the door, not really looking at the other.

"Is that Dante? My, what a cute little boy." Sandra said. She walked to Dante and ruffle his hair.

"well we should be going. See you in 2 days." Eathon said handing Lok to Metz. The parent said their goodbyes and left for their plane.

"Well then, have you been fed? I have to cook something for me and Dante ever way."

"Lok had milk, but mummy didn't have time to make me anytime."

"Okay, can you hold Lok while I make dinner. Dante come away form the door." Metz said handing Lok to Cathy.

He walk off to the kitchen leave the children to play. Cathy struggle to hold Lok up. She smile at Dante and walk to him.

"Hi! I'm Cathy and this is Lok. Do you want to hold my brother? He'll grow on you, I promise."She said happy.

"no. Do you know where I'll be sleeping?"

"um, yeah. it on the second floor left of the bathroom."

"thanks" He said, emotionless. He marched of the his room. Metz brought up his food after 30 minutes. Dante fell asleep quick after that. Cathy on the other hand, she wouldn't go to bed. let alone her room.

the next day*

Dante awoke to the sound of a baby screams. He moaned as he got up. he walked to the room where Lok was. He wondered why Metz left him alone.

Lok was in a light blue crib. It was right next to his parent's bed. His crys were somewhat sofed.

Dante walk up to the crib. It was the first time he saw Lok. He was always covered up in a blue blanket, or Dante didn't want to look. Now, Dante he could properly see him. He had chubby cheeks and was very small. Cathy was right on him growing on you.

"what do you want?" he said picking Lok up. Lok continue to cry. "you don't seem hungry." He continued to cry and leaned on Dante shoulder.

"look, I'm not good with baby, so please stop" Lok paid no attention to him

"maybe this will carm you. soulwing"

A bird rested on Dante's shoulder. Soulwing lowered his head to Lok's. This carmed Lok down, even started to pet the bird.

"DANTE!" Metz said standing by the door. "Eathon said no Titans. Soulwing is a titan."

"sorry, return Soulwing." he said, quietly."it carmed Lok down."

"Promis you won't do that again."

"I promise, Metz"

So the rest of the weekend was uneventful. Dante spending time with the Lambert siblings. The drawed pictures and watch TV. Metz getting some peace from teaching Dante magic or fighting. Eathon and Sandra getting to relax and have fun.

Thanks for reading

~co toon's


End file.
